


Propositions

by besosdecanela



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mid-Canon, Sweet, Wanda/ Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda finds herself in a different sort of prison, where the walls are clean, the food is plentiful, and her space is her own. Yet, the feeling of entrapment is still there. Vision is her only companion, the comfort she needs. When the two are together, Wanda finds the word more appropriate for such a place is 'home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw CA;Civil war and had to write on these two; obvious spoilers ahead to those that havent seen it.  
> I've rated this M, just for now.  
> This takes place when Wanda is put in a sort of house arrest with Vision supervising. pre-war.  
> Don't really know where I am going with this so let me know if I should continue. Not sure yet.  
> <3

The room was spacious, more than anything she’d ever owned or had. S.H.I.E.L.D had accommodated her every whim.

The young woman shifted her black-painted fingers delicately, playing with the lukewarm liquid in her cup. It danced gracefully above the rim, falling once again against the porcelain bottom. The room might not look like a prison, but it sure as hell felt like one. 

She could feel it. Things were changing in general; the glances of the security men, the agents around the main building. They feared her more than the usual.  
Wanda was now dangerous, to them.

She was under house arrest, though they weren’t calling it that. She had already tried to leave once, but there was something quite big in her way, and as strong as her.  
Vision had warned her, in his gentle way. Deep down she knew he was right. It was safer this way. Wanda hadn’t made her decision about the Sakovia Accord papers yet, but something was holding her back. 

She continued to play with the coffee below her, back and forth, the red aura creating a wave of caffeine. The fluorescent light above shined through the liquid, like small fragmented crystals. Her mind was empty of any coherent thoughts. Only one image was burned into her brain: the eyes of the woman, lifeless, on those cement steps. Multiply that by hundreds, and that was the body count on her head. Perhaps even more.

Wanda let the coffee drop down into the cup, the splash echoing off the walls. She cradled her head against her knees, her auburn curls falling unto the bed. She thought it would be best to get used to stone walls. Again. 

A slight, tentative knock at the door. 

“May I…ahem, May I come in?”, a benevolent voice asked. 

Wanda shook herself out of her rather darkening thoughts.

“Y-yeah,” she replied, placing the cup on her bedside table.

The large door opened to reveal a tall man, clad in a dark designer suit, by the look of it. His skin was a vivid shade of wine, his blue eyes contrasting with the burgundy colored markings on his face. He was carrying a fresh cup of coffee. 

“I thought perhaps your beverage had gone cold. I’ve noticed you had an affinity for these certain beans.”  
He placed the cup on the table beside her, picking up her old one. 

“Thank you, but you’re no butler. You don’t have to do that,” Wanda said with a small smile, reminding him of the duties he insisted on taking upon himself.

“No one is making me, I assure you,” Vision replied. By the tone of his voice, Wanda knew it was no good arguing. Vision was thoughtful in that way, aware of things she wasn’t even paying attention to. Unfortunately, that also consisted of keeping an eye on her. ‘For her safety’, he had said.  
He cleared his throat.

“What happened…earlier. Please forgive me. I do not want to keep you here. Mr. Stark has sa-“

Wanda lifted up her hand, stopping him in mid-sentence. There was silence.

“I know. Don’t worry, I know. You don’t have to apologize. There’s nothing more to say.”

There was another moment of silence after her words. Vision had apologized so many times before, and Wanda knew It was genuine. Anything the being did was genuine. But she couldn’t be mad at him. She could only be mad at herself.

“The situation we find ourselves in…you do not have to be alone.”

His words were carefully crafted. Her bright eyes widened, looking upon the tall man. 

“What I mean is, if you wish, for company. I have heard that it can alleviate stress and lift the-“  
“Spirits.”

Wanda finished his sentence. She smiled sadly, her head meeting her knees again. The guilt creeped into her mind, clouding her thoughts from the present. She didn’t think she deserved his company.  
The young woman was lying if she said she didn’t want it, however.

She didn’t say a word, but moved over, leaving space. 

“Just to be clear, you are accepting my proposition, correct?”

Wanda couldn’t help giggle, stifling a bigger laugh.  
“Yes, I am accepting your proposition.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! You are awesome, and I appreciate the feedback. And motivation~  
> So heres chapter two, a bit more fluff. I'm not sure where I am going with this but the rating might change to explicit, but well see. Also, I am basing both characters on the films.  
> I'm also trying to update my other marvel fanfic, Jessica Jones, atm.  
> Let me know what you think <3

She didn’t know what time it was, but It must have been some time in the middle of the night. Wanda couldn’t remember the last time she had spoken about herself to anyone, even to the men and women shed fought with. She had only revealed her emotions to her brother throughout her life, and that had been long ago.  
This felt strange, foreign. However, it didn’t feel wrong. 

It was him who made It different. He asked her question after question, some complicated and some quite simple. Vision was being sincere.  
Sincerity was something Wanda wasn’t used to. 

She had drunk the coffee hours ago, the cup nestled next to the other one. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She wasn’t tired yet, but what about Vision? Did he even get tired? 

It didn’t seem like it, as the tall man sat at a respectful distance from the young woman, shifting the conversation to state one thing he found interesting in particular.  
“Humans are strange, in a way. They lie to those they care about, yet they are truthful to those who harm them. Like…walking contradictions…”

Wanda glanced at him, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. Her hands crossing on top of her chest. 

“Fascinating walking contradictions, I meant to say,” Vision proclaimed nervously, making sure not to offend Wanda.  
She smiled, lifting herself off the bed.

“No, you’re right. And to be honest, I’m not sure what humans are. But that’s the closest metaphor I’ve ever heard,” she replied.  
He looked slightly puzzled, his blue eyes narrowing with his furrowed brows. 

“It’s the conscience, you see. We’re all born with it. There are a lot of different names for it and, well, every person calls it what’s more convenient for them. Even if they don’t even know it.” 

Wanda shifted her legs under, her skirt shuffling beneath her. He shuffled himself, facing her completely now. Even sitting next to each other Vision was almost a head taller than her. 

“Right and wrong. Good and Evil, yes? I’ve personally had to decide a few of those moments.”

The upper fan hummed above them. Wanda shifted again, a nervous tick. She found herself playing with the hem of her skirt, entwining the lace with her fingers. She was growing nervous with the subject, for she herself had a spotty conscious. Being engineered to be some sort of monstrous weapon isn’t an example of perfect morality. 

“I don’t know what is good or bad anymore.”

Her voice was meek. Vision noticed the change in atmosphere. He was learning.  
“You do not have to know. I believe that’s what ‘living life’ is supposed to signify.”

His response surprised her, making her lift her head to glance at him. Vision usually knew how to continue conversations, but, in this moment, he caught himself looking into her eyes. They were a shade of tawny green, with sparks of blue within the iris. He had seen her eyes change color when she used her powers, changing to a vivid red hue. Nevertheless, they were always beautiful. Suddenly, the being noticed the young woman’s cheeks were changing to a quite lovely shade of red.

“I…um…….its late. I’ve kept you up too long…”, the young woman trailed off, getting off from the bed. Her long hair was in a curled disarray. 

“Oh, goodness, I apologize. I had forgotten, you must sleep!” Vision exclaimed, he too lifting himself off the bed. He straightened his suit with his hands delicately.  
“Wait…you don’t sleep? You don’t rest?”, Wanda asked.

“Well…I go into a sort of rest mode…I close my eyes and try mediating. Perhaps that is also sleep?”

Wanda grinned, her hands on the back of her neck. The skin there had grown hot.

“Ever heard the expression ‘sweet dreams’?”

Vision looked down at her. His own thin lips curved into a smile.  
“I have heard it a few times, mostly from Mr. Stark.”

She was growing nervous again, but a different type of edginess she was definitely not used to. This was a goodbye, and of course she would see him in the morning, she knew. Then why was she feeling so…. apprehensive?

Wanda wanted to say many things in this moment, but she could feel herself growing tired, wanting sleep. Nevertheless, he did not want to leave Vision’s company.  
A sigh escaped her lips. Everything must end, she supposed.  
“Vision….?”

He was focused only on her in seconds.  
“Yes, Wanda?”

She opened her mouth, to say anything that made sense, but the words were gone. A thought occurred to her, of the only thing that she could do.  
Silently, she reached for him, standing as tall as she could next to his towering body. She found herself planting a quick kiss on his cheek;it was warm to her touch. Wanda smelled his fresh scent, probably an expensive cologne given to him to accustom to human senses. 

She wanted to melt into him, she realized with another flush of color in her cheeks.

He was silent as he almost touched the small of her back, but retracted.

“Sweet dreams, Vision.”


End file.
